Tricky Deal
by pirateofmyship
Summary: Emma tricks Regina into a very pleasurable deal that involves them going at it like bunnies. Pure Smut with a dose of a flashed wolf, a nosy Snow and a very VERY clueless Prince Charming. SMUT. Dark Swan. Emma GP! GP! Swan Queen Week - 7 Deadly Sins. Day one - LUST.


A/N: Wrote this piece for Swan Queen Week – 7 DEADLY SINS – day one - LUST. This. Has. A lot. Of Smut. Like, a lot. And Emma GP! Like I'm actually blushing I even wrote this y'all lol. All mistakes are mine. Warning: Mentions of not consented sex and OQ. Leave a review please!

* * *

Regina was standing in the middle of her bedroom at the mansion. She slowly moved to stand beside her window without breaking eye contact with the dagger. She was looking at the dagger resting on her nightstand with such intensity she thought it might burst at any moment. She really didn't want to do this. At all. But Henry had asked her with his big puppy eyes and she couldn't resist him, she had said yes. She never resisted those eyes that reminded her so much of his other mother.

With a tired sigh, Regina removed herself from the window and approached the nightstand. She touched the dagger and brought it to her eye level, the name on it shining like a painful reminder of what happened to the blonde woman.

"Dark one, I command you to appear." When nothing happened after her words Regina sighed again, trying another strategy that she knew worked very well with Rumpelstiltskin. "Emma Swan. Emma Swan. Emma S-"

A black cloud of smoke started from thin air and in a few seconds Emma was there, standing right in front of her inside her bedroom in all her black leather glory.

"And here I thought you would be the last person to ever summon me, your Majesty." Emma purred and the sarcasm in her voice was palpable.

"Well, I didn't have exactly any desire to summon you. I'm merely doing Henry a favor." Regina dismissed her right away.

"Of course you are." Emma tilted her head to the side. "It's always about Henry, isn't it?"

"And what, pray tell, do you mean by that?"

"That you are lying with all your teeth Regina. You know I always know with you."

Regina glared at her remembering a similar conversation they had in the past. But this time she did not smiled.

"Don't pretend for even a second that you know me, Miss Swan." She spat "Because you don't."

"Don't I?" Emma purred approaching Regina slowly, who was backing away from her. Emma smiled evilly and continued. "Tell me, when you cried the other day, clutching your bedsheets like they were your salvation and all because of that little thief Robin Hood, who I must say is an idiot, reunited with his long lost and thought dead wife, did you really thought I didn't noticed your red eyes the next day?" Emma's face were so close to hers and it didn't escape to Regina the way Emma was using to try to manipulate her. "Because I did."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She turned around to avoid looking at the blonde woman's eyes.

"Oh, yes you do. Did it felt good to give him one last goodbye fuck knowing he would go back home to her and fuck her like there was no tomorrow?"

Regina's eyes widened as soon as the word flew from her mouth. Emma knew she was provoking the dark haired woman and she was having so much fun doing it. She realized that making Regina angry lately was something she enjoyed very much.

"How dare you!" Regina spun around so fast she could have broken her neck. "You don't have nothing to do with my personal life and you don't know me at all! I can still rip your heart and crush it to dust if-"

"Save it, your Majesty." Emma cut her grinning. "All you would be able to rip right know, and that is if I let you rip, are my clothes."

Regina got instantly flushed. She blushed so hard that Emma saw how much that statement affected her even though Regina was trying so hard not to show that. Her anger only intensified when she saw Emma's lips give a tiny curve.

"Wh-what?"

"Oh, don't pretend you don't want it."

"I think all of this power is getting to your head and making your poor imaginative mind conjure some not so very intelligent thoughts, Miss Swan. Must be the white hair too."

"Yes, do that." Emma sneered. "I love it when you're sassy."

"You know what? It was a bad idea calling you." Regina spun to grab the dagger again. "I no longer wish to talk to you so you can now go to… whenever you dark ones go."

"You know what I wish, Regina?"

Regina cursed at how seductive Emma's voice sounded in her head.

"Please don't be afraid of not telling me."

Emma smiled and approached the woman's back to whisper in her ear.

"I wish I could take that smirk off your face and make you moan my name for hours. I wish I could rip your clothes and spread your legs, to fuck you so hard like you've never been fucked before. I wish I could leave you so messed up you wouldn't be able to walk straight for days. Would you like that?"

Regina swallowed the moan that threatened to escape her mouth at Emma's words. She wanted to be angry at the blonde woman's words but they had succeeded on its purpose to leave Regina blushing so hard that a tomato would've died from envy. She cleared her throat to regain some control and be able to put Emma in her place. She put on her best mayoral regal face and turned to face the other woman.

"You have clearly lost your mind. Now go before I make you!"

"Don't you want to be really fucked, Regina?" Emma continued to purr in her hear. She just knew how flushed Regina was getting because of her words. She knew that what she was going to say next could backfire on her face, but at this point she just didn't care anymore. "Because I know Robin didn't do his job properly done. Tell me, how many times did he made you achieve release?"

Regina's face hardened at the mention of Robin's name.

"Go away, Emma. I'm serious. Do not play these games with me because you will get hurt."

"Your threats don't frighten me, not anymore Regina. I can give you what your body desires." She was now rounding Regina. "Not some meaningless quick fucks you and Robin had while I was in New York. He didn't even had the decency to take you to a bed, that man. Tsk. Tsk." Her voice descended an octave and she half thought that Emma's voice became serious before her next words. "It hurt. It made you uncomfortable. All his vigorous thrusts thinking you were enjoying him." Then her voice became mocking once again. "Poor man. Doesn't even know how to please a woman."

Regina knew she had to stop her before it was too late. Before Emma reached too far. If Emma continued she feared she might had to rip her heart out to make her shut up. The sad part was that it was true. All of it. And she was mortified that Emma seemed to know it.

"That's enough! How do you dare talk to me in such manners! I'm not some cheap whore to be talked to like that, your idiot!"

"Oh come on, don't play coy with me Regina. I know you were eager to spread your legs to him. Even after discovering he made you feel nothing." She rounded Regina once more stopping on her right shoulder and leaning in until her nose was touching Regina's ear. And then she whispered her final words. "Tell you what, I bet I can make you feel good. Really good. If you let me."

Regina's sharp intake of breath was all the prove Emma needed. She wanted it.

She smiled when Regina spun and walked forcefully to the other side of the bed putting some distance between herself and Emma. At this point Henry's wish was long forgotten.

"You are insane. This isn't you Emma. I know it's the darkness in you making you act this way."

Emma rolled her eyes at her.

"No it's not. It's the dick in my pants making me act this way."

Regina visibly winced and her face turned impossibly red.

"Wh-What? What did you say?"

"That's right, you heard me." Emma grinned putting her hands on her hips and trying to show the tent forming in her pants.

Regina glanced at the middle of Emma's legs and her mouth dropped open at the very prominent bulge they showed. She could tell it was big.

"You have a… a… male asset?"

Emma rolled her eyes again at the very surprised woman.

"A dick, Regina. Gosh, I wonder if you even know these words."

"Excuse me If do not engage in such a foul language, dear. I'm a Queen and raised better than that." Regina snapped, trying to tear her eyes away from Emma's pants.

"Well, that doesn't mean you can't learn them." Emma smiled starting to approach Regina again. "You see, my new dick, cock, male asset, call it whatever you want, is craving for some fun."

"And, what? Am I to satisfy it? You must be really out of your mind, Miss Swan."

"Come on, I know you want to give it to me. I know you want to taste it. So. Fucking. Bad."

Incredulous at the dark clothed woman, Regina immediately thought of something offending to say.

"Go find your pirate puppy to satisfy your needs. He sure needs some affection from someone's mast."

Emma laughed out loud at the mention of the pirate.

"Oh, sassy are we?" She asked with a glint in her eyes.

"Just go." Regina shook her head and tried to steady her voice. "I'm not in the mood to be bothered, Swan."

"I will, but I'll come back Regina." Emma suddenly appeared beside Regina and leaned to whisper in her ear one more time. "And I will fuck you like you deserve to be fucked. By a real cock."

And just like she came, she disappeared in a black cloud of smoke, leaving Regina with her mouth open and angry with herself for having called her in the first place. She knew she shouldn't have called her.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

"I don't think Emma is going to show up David, you know we called her so many times and she didn't appeared not even once."

Snow was sitting on the sofa while rocking a sleepy baby Neal. She looked upset and sad and David didn't know what else to do to make his wife feel better.

"Regina said she appeared to her when she called yesterday." He commented absently while working through the kitchen cabinets looking for something quick to eat.

"She what?" Snow shouted in an angry hiss making him drop abruptly the cookie jar. She then shot him a glance that clearly said that if he woke up Neal he would have to deal with him.

"Yes, that was my reaction too. I don't know what Emma could possibly want with Regina."

"Maybe she wants to take her to the dark side again. You know how Regina is weak when it comes to dark magic. If Emma makes her go all Evil Queen again we are doomed, David!" Standing up with her baby in her arms she walked to where David was now making himself a cup of tea.

"I won't let Regina hurt our family again, Snow."

"I know David. But we know it's not Regina we should worry about right now. We've stopped her so many times and we'll continue to do so if time comes."

"I know. It's Emma we should worry about." His tone was laced with sadness and uncertainty and she wondered how much he knew about Emma visiting Regina.

"I just want my baby girl back, David. I just want Emma back." Snow whined softly and that broke his heart a little.

"She will come back, Snow. We just have to have some faith." He smiled at her his most charming smile "We will save her and she will come back to us. I promise. Our family will always find each other." He hugged her tightly to his chest, kissing her forehead.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma puffed herself to Regina's bedroom once again while Regina remained staring at the window. It was 2 Am and she could not bring herself to sleep.

Without turning to her Regina spoke. "If I recall correctly, I did not summoned you, Miss Swan. Why are you here?"

"You know why I am here, don't you Regina?" Emma purred in her left ear.

"I'm not playing any games with you tonight. What do you want?"

Emma straightened herself and smiled knowing Regina could not see her.

"I want to make a deal."

Regina rolled her eyes turning around and walking away from Emma so fast she may have set a new record.

"What is it with you dark ones and deals? I thought that was a Rumpelstiltskin thing."

"Oh, I just find deals so much fun. He certainly did know how to have some fun. But you didn't answer my proposal."

"And what exactly is your proposal?" She only asked because she was curious, she wasn't really going to make any deals with Emma.

Emma smiled mischievously before answering with all the seriousness she could muster.

"I want a night. A night and I will leave you, Henry, my parents and this town alone. For a time, of course."

"I beg your pardon, I'm not fully understanding you. Care to explain what is it you really want?"

"I want to fuck you for a night, Regina. That's what I want."

The room was a little dark but Emma saw how Regina's eyes widened at the word 'fuck'. Again. The woman's reaction made her come closer to her and the smell of Regina's arousal hit her so hard she struggled not to advance on her.

"Why are you insisting so much with this? You know I would never have intercourse with you or come near that thing of yours you now happen to have between your legs."

"Oh but you will."

"I most certainly won't."

"Trust me, you will." Emma said confidently.

"And If I refuse? What will be the price for me to pay?"

Silence.

"Henry." Emma's whisper was barely audible but Regina heard her very well.

"You wouldn't dare touch him!" She spat advancing on the dark woman, but Emma disappeared and reappeared behind Regina.

"Wouldn't I?"

"He's your son! Do you even hear yourself talking? Emma would never harm Henry!"

"You know I am not just Emma. Not anymore. And yes, I would harm him. Maybe do more than harm."

Regina swallowed hard hearing those words.

"I will kill you first."

"Would love to see you try, your Majesty." Emma's mocking voice sounded from some point inside the room. Regina couldn't see her now, but if she could guess, she would say Emma was right behind her.

"Why are you doing this?" Regina's voice was nearly a broken whisper.

"Because there is something of mine I want from you. So, do we have a deal?"

"I will give you a night and you will leave us, leave Henry alone?"

"That's right." Emma's whisper sounded close to her right ear.

"Then we have a deal." Regina heard her resigned voice say. She knew deep down Emma would never go as far as killing their son but she couldn't risk it. And if she had to pay a little price for his safety with her body, she would without a single thought.

"Wonderful!" Emma said with cheery voice. "I will come back and collect my part of the deal, your Majesty."

"Don't I have to sign something?"

"Oh, no. Rumple needed reassurance of his deals. I know you won't break our deal. You have so much to lose now, don't you?"

Before Emma could disappear on her black smoke Regina turned to where she knew Emma was and through her clenched teeth spat.

"Just so you know, I now despise you more than I ever did."

Emma smiled at her words.

"No you don't, Regina."

And with that she disappeared again leaving a frustrated brunette pacing in her room.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

"You know, I always wondered how you could wear those tight pencil skirts and still walk like royalty!" Emma's voice sounded behind her, making her jump and drop the glass of water she was holding.

"Damn it, Miss Swan!" Regina scolded while looking for something to clean the mess she made. "Are you trying to kill me? Don't you sneak up on me like that anymore!

"Sorry." She said smiling. "Wait, not sorry."

"I assume you are here to collect your part of the deal?" Regina knelled down on the floor while cleaning the pieces of glass off the living room floor.

"Yes I am."

"Well, Henry's coming back from school soon. I will have to send him to the two idiots if we will really do this."

The brunette's voice was hoarse and Emma briefly wondered how that voice would sound when moaning her name.

"Didn't know you were a screamer."

"I'm most certainly not!" Regina looked at her mortified. Emma would have laughed if she wasn't so busy ogling the woman's cleavage. Regina was wearing one of her buttoned down shirts and as usually, three of those buttons were open. "I just don't want my son around while I am having unwanted sex with his other mother in the room beside his room."

"Wouldn't want to traumatize the kid." Emma shrugged nonchalantly. "Alright. I will wait." She approached Regina, who was currently washing her hands on the sink, and leaned in, pressing her body on Regina's back and whispering on her right ear, causing Regina to shiver with the proximity. "But don't think I won't come back, and if he still remains here I will still fuck you."

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

Henry just knew when her mother looked at him in that way that she was hiding something from him. He knew it wasn't something bad, she had changed and he now trusted her with his whole heart, but he knew the moment he set foot in the house that something wasn't right. And now she was asking him out of the house for an entire weekend.

"But mom!" Henry whined, although he knew his voice was not of an eleven year boy but of a teenager. "I don't want to go. They are too busy with Neal, besides I don't want to leave you here all alone again."

That was half the reason he didn't want to go to his grandparent's house. He just was too curious to know what his mother would be doing all alone on this weekend. What if Robin was coming over? He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts, he didn't need to imagine what Robin and his mother would do alone with the whole house for them.

"It's just for two nights Henry, I know you miss them." She tried with her best innocent voice. She didn't want to send him there to be with those two idiots, but she knew he missed them too and she didn't have much of a choice either. It was that or risking being caught at Bed and Breakfast by none other than Ruby Lucas.

"I do miss them, but that doesn't mean I won't miss you too."

Her heart warmed hearing his words. Regina smiled so brightly that Henry patted himself mentally on his back for achieving such feat.

"I will miss you too Henry." Regina said happily cupping his cheeks. She was happy that he didn't want to leave her alone, but at the same time she was annoyed with his stubbornness. She had to get him out of the house or she would have to break her deal with Emma. Then an idea struck her and she knew it was the final card to make him go. "I know you don't want to leave me alone, but I know Emma would be happy if you went and spent some time with the id - Charming's."

His eyes widened and he groaned loudly.

"Ugh. Alright, I will go." Henry rolled his eyes and went to the staircase, mumbling on his way up. "I hate it when you use the Emma would be happy card."

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

"Can I use the Emma would be happy card too?"

"Miss Swan!" Her growl was met with a series of evil giggles – if she could really call Emma's giggles evil.

"Oh, come on. It's not like I know how to warn someone when I'm about to puff. Besides, you were the one who called me." That last statement along with Emma's cheesy voice rang an alarm on her head.

"I did no such thing!"

Deflecting was always a good plan of action, she decided.

"Yes you did. You didn't voiced it but you were thinking about me." The smile was evident on Emma's face now.

Impatiently and not wanting to discuss the fact that Emma knew Regina was thinking about her, the brunette woman sighed feeling suddenly irritated with the former Sheriff. Emma just had the power to get under her skin so fast it scared her.

"Shall we get on to it? I don't want to spend all night doing chit chat with you."

"Good, because I'm in no mood for that either."

Following Regina to her room upstairs, Emma appreciated the view she was having while Regina trailed ahead of her on the staircase, her hips sensually swaying along the way. The woman was so hot that Emma's little friend started reacting, growing bigger and bigger inside of her pants and making her feel a slightly uncomfortable. She was hard by the time they entered the room and the first thing that came into her mind was to command the woman to get naked as soon as possible. Her hands were aching to touch that olive smooth skin and she was aching to kiss the hell out of her, Regina's lips were so red that only from looking at them her cock moved impatiently.

"Strip."

Regina turned to her and smirked at the boldness of her command.

"Such tact, dear." Regina mocked. "And here I thought you said you would be better than Robin."

Regina knew that was a low blow but the effect it had on Emma was very much welcomed. She instantly found herself pinned on her wall and Emma's face was mere inches from hers.

"I am better than him." Emma growled in her ear, licking it along the way. She grabbed the end of Regina's dress and with a hard tug it ripped apart, the sound strangely loud inside the room. "Do you like that? Do you want me to be rude and rip your expensive dress apart?" Her hands went to Regina's bra and in a quick click it were off her, exposing her breasts to Emma. Her nipples were already hard since she felt Emma's eyes glued to her ass on the staircase. "To grab your breasts and twist your nipples until it hurts?" Emma twisted a nipple while covering the other with her mouth. Regina's sharp intake of breath was the signal she wanted to continue. With her other hand Emma found the band of Regina's lacy panties. Her fingers ghosted on top of the older woman's womanhood and Regina instantly moaned at the contact. "To rip your panties and leave you bare?" Her mouth latched on to Regina's neck leaving open mouthed kisses and a few love bites along the way. "To leave bruises on your neck you won't be able to cover in the morning? To kiss your breasts and put your hard nipples on my mouth?" The sound of her panties ripping made Regina glare indignantly at the blonde, but as soon as she felt Emma's hand on her curls she immediately forgot the snarky remark she was going to throw at the blonde. Emma's lips were so hot on her body and the open mouthed wet kisses were killing her. "Or to crawl down your body and eat your pussy like no one has ever done before?" She breathed hard on her ear causing Regina to shiver. Her hands working between her legs. "Cause I can do it. You just have to ask."

The only word that came to Regina's mind was please. But she wasn't going to give the blond woman the satisfaction of begging her for it. She was a Queen and Queen's never begged for anything.

"Never."

"Oh you will." Emma were now on her knees, kissing her thighs so slowly Regina thought she would die from arousal. "Why deny it to yourself Regina?" She kissed the insides of a thigh and her nose ghosted over Regina's clit. Regina moaned loudly. "You want to be fucked by my tongue." Emma took her tongue out, slowly passing it over Regina's clitoris. This time the moan was more audible and Regina's body rocked against the warm tongue. "Just like that. Moan for me Regina. They are music to my ears."

She really was desperate for some release. Her hips kept bucking against Emma's tongue while the blonde woman teased her over and over again.

"I won't beg you." She stubbornly said.

"Won't you? Don't you want to be filled, Regina? To feel full and complete?" Emma's voice was husky and completely filled with desire.

"Stop talking and resume your business, Miss Swan." Everything in her wanted to force Emma's head down there so she could start fucking her already but the woman seemed to never shut herself up.

"Nuh uh. I want to hear you say it. Beg me, Regina. Beg me to fuck you."

Emma's vulgar language made her roll her eyes at the woman. Of course she would make her beg, Regina thought.

"Just… do it." Regina managed to say between clenched teeth. She was starting to feel frustrated with all the teasing game and she wasn't a woman who begged for someone to fuck her, it was actually quite the contrary when it came to her. All those years of being the Evil Queen Regina was always the one making people beg for her, not the other way around.

But Emma was different and she knew that. The blonde woman was having none of it and she would occasionally lick Regina's clit with the tip of her tongue and then pull away. It was clearly torture for the brunette woman.

"Beg. Me. To. Fuck. You."

"I hate you."

"Beg. Me." Emma groaned between her legs, pinching her nipples with her hands. Regina knew she would torture her some more just to hear her say those words. A small price to pay for it.

"Fuck me with your tongue." Regina managed to say between clenched teeth. Her jaw was set hard and she didn't make eye contact with the blonde. She was not going to give her the pleasure of watching her actually squirm and blush.

"What? I didn't hear it properly." Emma said teasingly.

"I said –" She started with an irritated voice, but a single look from Emma made her change her tone. Regina huffed angrily before giving her a fake sweet smile. She took a deep breath. "Fuck me with your tongue. Put it inside me, fill me with it and make me cum hard. Heard it this time?"

"Oh, pretty sure I did." Emma grinned at her, the woman's sharp sarcasm almost making her giggle, before going down again and this time licking Regina's entire pussy, making the woman moan. At first Regina was containing her moans but when Emma started sucking and playing with her clit she couldn't contain them anymore. The prudish ex-mayor was biting a pillow to control some of her louder moans while Emma's tongue penetrated her tight and warm hole. It was too good to be true. Emma really knew what she was doing down there and the pleasure intensified with every lick of her tongue.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

The moment Emma's pants went down Regina had to recognize that the woman's new addition was really impressive. As soon as Emma climbed on the bed she spread her legs with a smirk on her lips, observing how Emma's eyes seemed to glow when she did that. The blonde woman was stroking her member with her left hand while never breaking eye contact with Regina.

"Tell me, Regina. Was he bigger than me?" She was such a man sometimes, Regina thought while rolling her eyes.

"Can you not talk about him while you are readying yourself to put that thing inside me?" She pointed to Emma's cock with her index finger. Emma grinned and then her mouth was around her finger, licking and sucking it, an obscene act that surprisingly managed to turn Regina on even more.

"That 'thing' is gonna make you cum over and over again. And I presume that's a no then."

Robin wasn't indeed. The man was… satisfying. He was slightly bigger than every other partner Regina had but when compared to Emma's little friend he was really small. Regina smiled internally knowing that the thief's pride would be shattered to tiny pieces if he ever knew that.

"No, he is not bigger than you." A cocky grin appeared on Emma's face. Regina wiggled her hips feigning impatience to end their rendezvous when actually she was really curious to feel Emma's male asset inside her. "Now can we end this?"

"Not so fast, your Majesty. You did promised me a full night, or are you already forgetting about our deal?" Emma lifted a perfect sculptured eyebrow.

"Unfortunately no."

Emma went to bed and adjusted herself above Regina, fidgeting a little with their current position and earning another eye roll from the older woman. She then went to kiss Regina's exposed neck, planting little open mouthed kisses so slowly that managed to make Regina moan, a low and sexy sound coming out of her throat. One of her hands supported her weight while the other played slowly with Regina's sensitive nipple making it harder than usual. The body beneath hers was now slowly rocking forward, trying to achieve some kind of contact with hers while her hands teased her back. After a while teasing and making sure Regina was getting ready for her, Emma readied herself with one hand and then lifted her body while looking at how flawless Regina looked on her pillows with her hair slightly disheveled.

A moment of silence descended upon them and then Emma touched Regina's clit with the tip of her cock, making the older woman close her eyes while moaning in pleasure. She repeated the action a few times feeling how wet the woman already was before starting to slowly push herself inside Regina. She let out a long moan at the sensation of being squeezed, Regina's pussy was so tight she could barely move. Her warmth spread through her cock and a shiver went down her back at feeling such pleasure, she was so close already and she felt really terrified that she would orgasm and ruin the moment.

Another moment went while she adjusted herself inside Regina to start properly thrusting inside her. At first she set a slow pace, forcing herself not to fuck the woman like a hungry animal, which by the way was taking all of her willpower. Regina still had her eyes closed and her face slightly turned left, Emma thought she had never seen someone so beautiful in that moment.

"Damn, Regina." Emma said through gritted teeth. "You're so tight and warm. Hummm. Feels so good being inside you."

Regina turned her neck to look at her so quickly that Emma had to suppress a giggle at the rare sight. The woman looked straight into her eyes and narrowed hers when Emma gave a particularly hard thrust and rolled her hips after.

"Stop talking, Miss Swan."

Emma laughed this time and adjusted her arms to gain a better angle with her hips. She wanted Regina to feel her inside of her fucking her so good like no one ever had.

Regina was soaked. She was breathing heavily, the muscles in her legs were twitching, and she could feel herself clenching and tightening around Emma's cock. It had been far too long since she had been taken like that and she was starting to feel her release approaching.

"Uhm so good. You are so soaked." She heard Emma grunt. Then the blonde woman lowered her body and covered hers, their breasts touching while Emma claimed her mouth in a wet and sloppy kiss. Her hands went to Emma's ass trying to push her deeper inside while the blond started to quicken her pace. Suddenly she felt hot heavy breaths against her ear and a wet tongue licking her earlobe. "Did I made you wet Regina? Hum? Look at that." She rolled her hips to emphasize her point. "Your pussy's so wet and tight it's gonna make me cum all over it."

At hearing that Regina's whole body reacted on its own and she knew it was a matter of a few thrusts before she came hard. Emma seemed to annoy her with her inappropriate words but at the same time she managed to put Regina on edge with them. How the blonde woman did that? Well, she wasn't really interested in it as long as they helped with her release. She could feel herself get wetter with every thrust and she could feel Emma's cock throb deeply within her in response.

"Don't you dare release yourself inside me, Miss Swan! I forbid you!"

Emma laughed again and lifted herself so she could look into Regina's chocolate brown eyes.

"You forbid me? You will beg me for it. I. Will. Come. Inside. You." She made a point of pounding deep inside of her with every word she said. She would go out until only the head of her cock remained inside Regina's pussy, then slam it all the way back deep inside of her. "Do you feel it? Do you feel me inside you, pounding your pussy and filling you up? Just like that Hummm." Her hand grabbed a breast and started to play with the rock hard nipple there. "I knew you would be good, but damn woman you are so hot. I think I never want to stop fucking you like this." Balls deep inside Regina, she was hypnotized with her cock coming in and out of Regina's tight pussy. Every time she pushed inside was like heaven. Her pace was deep and slow and it was so good to be able to feel her raw around her cock.

Regina was secretly enjoying it all. Being able to feel Emma's cock go in and out of her and feeling every inch fill her was driving her insane. She knew she should not being enjoying it that much but she couldn't help it. It was so good that she wanted more, and Emma seemed pretty content with their current prediction while Regina craved to be pounded hard, she was aching for that orgasm so hard it was almost torture.

So, to command Emma to go faster and harder would be a total waste of her time because the woman would go painfully slow on purpose. She needed to rile her up to a point she would not stop fucking her until Regina finally came.

"Do you call this fucking?" Her voice was theatrically annoying, knowing that Emma's ego wouldn't resist her next words. And to make it more real, she grabbed Emma's neck and licked from her throat to her ear whispering in her bitchy mayor voice. "Even I could do better than that, dear."

Emma stopped all movement and Regina closed her eyes already cursing herself for having pushed her. Taking a long and sharp breath Emma smiled against Regina's neck. So she wanted it hard and fast? Then she would have it hard and fast.

"That's what you want Regina? For me to fuck you hard? Then that's what you will have! You will scream my name while I'm pounding you so hard like this. You like it?" Emma grunted. Drops of sweat were coming down her back but she couldn't care less. She was so focused going in and out of the brunette's pussy she didn't even noticed the small smile on Regina's lips. "I will make you come long and hard like you never did before. Like no one never made you before." Her hands grabbed one of Regina's thighs and spread her more open to her. Regina moaned at the new sensation and scratched Emma's back particularly hard earning her an animal grunt. "And I want you to remember when I make you cum that I was the one to fuck you till you came for me. You will come for me won't you Regina?"

"Y-yes." Regina grunted while clawing her nails on Emma's butt cheeks. Her nails dug so deep that Emma hissed in pain, giving her a glare.

"Good." She hissed on Regina's ear. "Because I am so close. You feel so good around me. I'm gonna so close, Regina."

"Emma, don't… inside… no… please." Regina could barely form coherent thoughts with how close she was too, but a tiny part of her brain reminded her they weren't using any protection and while the thought of being filled by Emma seemed amazing she couldn't risk it. Under normal circumstances, Regina would never even consider fucking without a condom, but this situation was just so hot - even if she would forever deny it if asked out loud - that she didn't care anymore. She was so close to coming and she knew it would be a big one and there was no way in the world she would push Emma out of her right now while she was so close.

Regina's whole body shook and shivered in excitement. Emma's body started to tremble on top of Regina and she could feel spurt after spurt of come leaving her member to softly paint Regina's inner walls. With her eyes closed Emma didn't stop thrusting inside the brunette, trying to go deeper and deeper while filling her.

"I'm coming… Ahh feel all that?" Emma's grunts triggered her orgasm and she felt herself starting to fall, her nails digging painfully in the body on top of hers, sweat rolling down her forehead, her toes curling so hard around the blonde's ass and her mouth opened in a silent scream. Now come for me or I won't stop pounding you until you do." Emma's face was on the crook of Regina's neck and the grip she had on her hair was so painful she instantly knew Regina was starting to cum.

"Oh Emma." Regina grunted sensing her second orgasm on its way. Although the blonde woman had already came inside her she seemed to not be able to stop pounding her and Regina was so glad for that she felt she had to encourage her. "That's it. Harder."

With a few more thrusts and panting hard Regina's second orgasm came and her body trembled with the intensity of it. Her eyes were rolling again from the pleasant orgasm and this time she had to bite Emma's shoulder hard not to scream out loud. All Regina could think when she came down from her second orgasm was how it felt so good to be able to finally orgasm after all that time feeling alone and having to take care of business herself.

Still panting hard from the pleasurable activities they had engaged in, Emma pulled out of Regina carefully, knowing how sensitive she was down there. Their mixed juices came out from Regina's womanhood showing her how much she had come inside her. She rubbed her still hard member along Regina's clit mixing their juices and making the brunette woman give a throaty moan.

"Get on your knees, your Majesty, I'm gonna fuck you from behind."

"Ahhhh." Regina moaned as her eyes lit up with the idea. Her body was a little spent but she knew she could still endure a second round.

Emma helped her turn around and put a pillow under her head to make her more comfortable. Her hands were glued to her headboard and her ass was bare in the air. She was quite the sight to see bent over - even better than Emma had imagined, she thought. The brunette woman almost laughed about how vulgar she seemed in that position, the strict mayor and always regal queen waving her ass in the air waiting, eager to be fucked by her son's other mother. Her thoughts were rapidly interrupted when she felt Emma clean her pussy with her tongue and moaned shamelessly every time she sucked her clit. Then the woman entered her without warning, slamming her cock deep inside her still sensitive womanhood. She would deny forever the girly squeak that came out of her mouth.

"Say my name, Regina. Say it." Emma trash talked while pounding her. Her hands were on Regina's hips, steadying her and controlling their pace. "I want to hear you screaming my name while I fuck you like this."

"Em-ma." The bed was squeaking with such force she feared it might break, although she wouldn't mind that. She felt her third orgasm on its way and started thrusting her hips backwards toward Emma's. "Emma. I'm coming." She managed to say before Emma's hands grabbed her breasts and pulled her against her, her entire back glued to the blonde woman's front. A hand left her breast to rub her clit and Regina just felt her body going through all that pleasure again.

"That's right, cum all over my dick Regina. It feels so good sliding inside your warm womb." Emma moaned with her last thrusts feeling Regina's inner walls clamping around her, she then stopped still with her cock buried to the hilt inside Regina and released her orgasm inside the dark haired woman, her hands now squeezing Regina's breasts almost painfully.

When she felt the last load come out of her, they fell on the bed with Emma still inside of her.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

"Are you happy, Miss Swan?" Once Regina felt her breath returning to normal and after inhaling the smell of sex all over her bedroom, she slapped Emma's shoulder trying to push her off her with all her strength. "You can go now!"

"Oh, not so fast, your Majesty." Emma did an impressive job turning them around with a struggling Regina straddling her waist. She grabbed Regina's breast with one hand while the other guided her cock to Regina's opening again, rubbing herself along her pussy and their mixed juices. "I still want to see your bouncing tits in my face while you ride my cock, your majesty." Regina then lowered her hips and ran her wet heat along the underside of Emma's cock. She repeated her actions a few times, making sure to drag her clit along the length and tease the head of Emma's cock with her entrance. Gazing hesitatingly up to the new Dark One Regina could see that her eyes were fixated between their legs, watching hypnotized as Regina's sex was wrapped around the width of her cock. Then wrapping her hand around the base of Emma's cock, Regina lined it up with her hole. She took a big breath willing her body to relax as she pushed back on the head. Emma watched Regina's pussy swallow her whole cock while the woman adjusted herself on top of her.

"That's right… damn woman, I can't stop saying this, you feel so tight around me." Regina was not moving yet and she already felt like she was going to cum again. Then she felt it. Regina lifted herself completely before going all the way down, slamming it hard against Emma's hips. The warm, wet walls tightened and fluttered around her, never stopping its wonders. Regina's clit rubbed against Emma's belly and she moaned, repeating the movement again and again. Her breasts were moving with the activity and Emma closed her eyes tight, her hands coming to caress Regina's body without restrain. "Ahhhh that's right, fuck my cock harder." Opening her eyes Emma saw that Regina's mouth was shaped in an O and her now slightly long hair framed her beautiful face. Something snapped inside of her and she shot from the bed, mouth instantly latching against an already hard nipple. Regina let a little scream of surprise escape her mouth at the sudden action. Her hands that were currently on Emma's shoulders found purchase in the woman's blond hair, griping it so hard while impaling herself on her cock.

The bed was squeaking louder with each thrust, hitting the walls of Regina's bedroom violently. Emma's dirty talk was surprisingly making her impossible wetter. Her walls were clenching and clenching Emma's cock while her hips worked in round circles while sliding up and down. She drove down hard on the blonde's erection, hearing the satisfying wet slap as she did. She began to roll her hips, grinding her clit against her pubic bone again and again. Emma bit her nipple particularly hard and Regina shivered, receiving the response she was seeking.

Emma laughed against her breast and let her nipple go with an audible pop, looking her straight in the eyes. For an instant she thought she saw something in Emma's eyes, but as that something came it was now gone before she even had the chance to question it further.

"My, my, aren't you a horny little Queen."

Balls deep inside Regina, she flipped them over again, this time standing behind her and lifting her right leg. She entered her and resumed slamming their bodies, the wet sound filling the room along with their moans. She was kissing Regina's shoulder blades while her hand sneaked between them to rub the woman's clit.

Pleasure shot through Regina's body as Emma rubbed her clit, making her close her eyes.

"Then stop talking and fuck. Me. Harder. Em-ma."

As soon as her name came out from Regina's mouth Emma was sent over the edge and moaned, coming inside of her for the umpteenth time without warning.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma appeared in the kitchen behind Regina and she was instantly thankful for the feat since it gave her a nice view of Regina's ass. She was currently bent down checking something inside the oven and Emma could not resist tilting her head to the side when Regina changed her weight from one leg to the other. Her long and toned legs on that skirt looked really divine. Her pants started to grow a tent and she was already starting to feel hard, all her blood was rushing down there and she wanted to take Regina right there right now.

It should be illegal to wear skirts so tight like that, Emma thought. Since the other night she couldn't stop thinking about Regina and all she wanted to do was to come back and fuck her again and again.

"My, my, did I ever told you how much I love your ass and your impossibly long legs in those pencil skirts when you bent down?"

She saw Regina shudder and suppressed a giggle.

"You really need to stop doing this, it is getting tiresome and I am in no mood to be startled every time you deem necessary to torment my existence." She spun around to face her. Emma registered the flawless make up and the buttoned up shirt and smiled. "What do you want this time? If I recall correctly our deal is done, isn't it?"

"Precisely. And that's exactly why I am here. Because of our deal."

"I already gave you what you wanted. You said you would leave us all alone."

"I did, didn't I? Well, the thing is… won't be able to." Emma giggled, moving in the kitchen to stand close to Regina. She was smelling Regina's apple scented shampoo and admiring her soft hair. "You see, our deal was for you to give me a night."

Regina looked at her curiously, tilting her head to the side and crossing her arms threateningly.

"And didn't I gave you one?"

"Ah, that's right. But if you recall correctly, I did said a night, not _just one_ night."

Regina's back straightened and Emma knew she was already on defense. Ah, that woman. Always so predictable.

"What is it you are trying so hard to say, dear? I can see you struggling so hard with that brain of yours."

"I did not specified how many nights I wanted, for any night could be a night. Dear." The sarcasm on Emma's voice threw Regina of balance for a second. She was smiling and Regina now must have looked like a total fool staring at her with her mouth open trying to formulate some words.

"Your tricky bastard! You are just like Rumpelstiltskin!"

"What can I say, had to learn from the best dearie." She made a show of copying Rumple's irritating voice. Just like a sneaky poisonous snake, Regina thought while watching Emma smile, touching her kitchen items without a care in the world. "Now, will you give me what I want? Do remember what happens if you break our deal."

"Upstairs." Regina growled through clenched teeth.

"Oh no. I want you here and now." Then she was pinned to the kitchen counter and Emma spun her around, grinding her hips on Regina's backside. She felt the member hard against her ass rubbing along all over her while Emma's hands found purchase on her covered breasts. She felt a tongue licking her ear before going to her neck. "Is the kid home?" Emma whispered grinding her hips hard against her while Regina hissed in pleasure.

"Thankfully no. He only comes back in two hours." She whispered closing her eyes and exposing more of her neck to the blonde woman.

She felt Emma struggle with one hand to open her belt, after that pushing her leather pants all the way down to her thighs releasing her hardened member. Her hard on was actually painfully hurting her inside her pants. Regina's shirt was roughly opened and this time her bra was out so quickly she didn't even noticed how Emma did that. The teasing was making her so wet she started to grind back on Emma's erected cock. She helped Emma by opening her skirt zipper and stepping out of it, her laced panties the only thing that separated her wet core from Emma's cock.

"Then we better make some good use of that time, right?"

Then all she could register was Emma's fingers inside of her wet core and she moaned, grinding her hips trying to make them go further inside of her. Suddenly Emma removed her fingers, licking them and then making Regina lick them too. She moaned when Emma's fingers removed her panties and a chaste kiss was planted on her right ass cheek.

Emma aligned her cock with Regina's dripping core and just rubbed it against her without really going inside. She was making her squirm with arousal and all Regina wanted right now was to be filled.

"Damn Regina." Emma breathed in her ear as soon as she slipped inside Regina's cunt. "How can you possibly be even tighter and warmer than the other night?" Her hands covered Regina's breasts, her fingers twisting her nipples while their hips slapped together making that wet slap sound from their mixed juices. "Were you waiting for me? To be filled again, to feel me inside you like this?" She put her mouth on Regina's neck and sucked her pulse point, earning a long and deep moan from the older woman. "Damn, I love your smell, Regina. It makes me so wet and hard for you. To know that I am fucking a real woman, the mother of my son." She whispered against Regina, her left hand leaving a nipple and grabbing her waist to steady her thrusts. "Aren't you? A. Real. Woman?" With each word whispered against Regina's ear she thrust harder and deeper inside the woman. Regina was now moaning without restrain and her knuckles were white from having to grab the counter edges. Emma felt Regina spread her legs a little more when she gave another hard thrust. "Who loves to be fucked hard over and over again? Shit." She looked between their legs where her cock was going in and out of Regina, filling her and mixing their juices. The cabinets were shaking with the force Emma was pounding Regina and their unsteady breaths and sharp intakes of air were very much audible as long as Regina's loud moans and Emma's occasional grunts. "I'm not gonna hold it much longer, 'Gina."

"Hummm. Em-ma. Harder." Regina moaned moving a hand to cup Emma's back head that was currently kissing her very naked shoulder. Emma complied and if possibly thrust herself deeper inside Regina hitting her right on her g-spot. Regina knew she was going to be sore the next following days because of their position but she simply did not cared anymore. It was too good to stop now.

"Ahhhh I'm gonna fill your pussy so bad."

"I'm close too." Regina whimpered biting her lower lip. "Faster, Emma." When Emma's other hand dug in to her hips and the woman pounded harder than before inside of her, her feet latched from the ground with the particularly hard thrust and she felt like she was already coming. "That's right, right there Emma."

Before she knew she was coming apart all over Emma's cock, moaning like a shameful whore. She had never had an orgasm so hard she felt she might pass out from it. Emma feeling her hot cock being involved in some warm juices grabbed Regina's breasts and squeezed so hard while covering the ex-evil queen's body with her own. She stilled all movement and going deeper than she imagined inside Regina, she came shortly after with less than ten thrusts inside the brunette. She felt rope after rope of cum leave her hard and pulsing cock and filling Regina so good she rolled her eyes from the pleasure.

Regina felt Emma's cock grow bigger then all she felt was her cunt being filled with warm liquid while she moaned alongside Emma, who was still coming inside of her and moaning quick Aaahs and Hmmm's. Emma slowly pulled her cock out of the woman's cunt with an audibly pop.

"Ahhhh your cum is so thick and warm." Regina said as soon as Emma took her cock out of her and their mixed juices ran through her leg. "Look at the mess you've made in my kitchen, Miss Swan!"

"I can't help it you're so hot." Emma said with a guilty voice. When Regina tried to walk away from her to clean all the mess Emma latched onto her arm, cock still rock hard even after having relieved herself a couple of minutes ago. "Come here, your Majesty, I'm not done with you."

"Henry's gonna come home soon." Regina tried to protest.

Emma was having none of it.

"Then he will watch me fucking his mother so hard and loading her pussy so much she won't be able to stand and greet him."

She then lifted Regina to sit in the counter, spreading her legs and grabbing her cock again, aligning it with her entrance. She pushed inside easily and Regina's hands instantly grabbed her ass, pushing her inside harder. They both moaned at the contact.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

They were making dinner and something was bugging the hell out of his wife, David could tell. Or by the aggressive way she was chopping the vegetables. Or the way she didn't cried while chopping those onions. Even he had cried and had to quickly clean it on his shirt so that Snow wouldn't catch him in an emotional moment. Damn those onions!

"Regina is acting so strange lately." Snow spoke so quietly he almost didn't catch her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I went to Granny's yesterday and I saw her smiling alone and thanking Ruby properly, she even left a generous tip to her." She stopped chopping the vegetables and turned to him with that enormous knife in hands. He slightly panicked and had the urge to lift his harms above his head. "And when I say generous I mean fifty dollars. Plus, she is, I don't know, glowing? I don't know, maybe it's just in my head, but I think she and Robin are back together."

He released a long breath when she turned and continued chopping the poor vegetables. Suddenly what she said registered in his brain and the words Regina, Robin and back together made an alarm sound.

"Why do you say that? Just because she is smiling doesn't mean she is back together with Robin, plus he is with Zelena and she could very well be planning our next demise."

Snow shook her head.

"No, David, I know Regina, she is not faking it." Then turning to him once more "She really is happy. Did you know she bought a new bed last week? Heard from Geppeto she broke the last one. What does that suggest to you?"

He narrowed his eyes feeling confused. "That… she… broke… her bed?"

"No, David!" Snow huffed before putting the vegetables in a bowl. "That she must have done the _S_ word with someone so bad to be able to break that bed. And this someone is most certainly Robin."

He really didn't need the image that shot through his mind. He squeezed his eyes shut while shaking his head trying to make that image disappear.

"Why are we talking about Regina having rough sex with Robin, Snow?"

Snow spun so fast he startled. "Shhh, David! Don't say the S word, I don't want Neal to hear it!"

"He's just a kid, Snow."

"It doesn't matter." She continued in her ushered voice. "Besides, I was just making a comment about Regina's bed, that's all." She dismissed. "Regina's very powerful and badly broken bed."

He narrowed his eyes again trying to understand what exactly she meant with that fake dismissing tone.

"Are you suggesting we should… break our bed?" He tried minutes after a long and painful silence.

"Well… It wouldn't hurt to try, would it?"

Suddenly Snow's eyes widened and she smiled while blushing hard. He happily patted himself on his back.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

The moment the woman passed through the door Ruby instantly knew what that smell was. She was smelling it on the mayor for quite some time now and she was trying so hard to ignore it but the smell would always come back and hit her in the nose, no pun intended.

She turned to Belle and decided if it was best to tell her or not.

"Something's very strange around here lately." She started tearing a napkin with her fingers. "Emma's disappeared completely but I know she has been visiting a certain someone here in town."

"Maybe she just got tired of bothering us. With her curse broken she must have had some other evil plans to, you know, plan. Rumple always had some evil scheme in mind." The brunette woman was always so optimistic, Ruby thought. She smiled at belle before she grabbed her hot chocolate and took a sip from it.

"Maybe you are right, but that doesn't justify why…" She threw a glance at the former Evil Queen seated next to the windows and looked at Belle, pointing in the woman's direction. "Why I can smell Emma on Regina for two weeks now."

Ruby watched the woman in front of her open her mouth in an O shape so big she started to grin. Belle leaned in and glanced at Regina before turning to Ruby.

"What do you mean you can smell Emma on Regina?" She whispered so audibly Ruby was afraid Regina might have heard it.

"I meant exactly what you are thinking." The wolf grinned harder.

"Are you suggesting that Emma is bedding Regina?"

"Yep. And they are going at it everywhere like a pair of bunnies in heat." Ruby rolled her eyes. She had smelled them at the oddest places in Storybrooke. "Literally everywhere! I can smell them from a mile away and that's not cool. Not cool at all."

Belle's eyes widened at the mention of sex. She was blushing slightly and Ruby thought that was the cutest thing ever. After several minutes in silence while Belle played with her spoon and Ruby steeled furtive glances at Regina while making funny faces, Belle shrugged and leaned in again.

"Well… they do make a fine pair."

"Riiight." Rolling her eyes again Ruby got up. "You stay here shipping those two, I'm gonna catch some air cause their smell's killing my poor nose."

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 **A week and a half later.**

They were against the wall on the alley near Granny's. Emma was supporting Regina by her ass while she thrust inside her.

"That's right, fuck me harder Emma, just like that." Regina moaned on Emma's ear biting it in the process. "Hmmm."

Sweat was starting to run on Emma's forehead with all the work she was doing and her black leather jacket wasn't helping much either. When Regina was passing through the alley Emma saw the perfect opportunity to have her way with her. They first started kissing and things escalated pretty quickly from there, with Regina's almost desperate hands fumbling with her belt and sneaking a hand inside her pants once the offending item was opened.

When Regina started blowing her off she suddenly found herself unable to breath from all the pleasure that that woman's hands were giving her. From heated kisses and wandering hands Regina didn't resist when Emma spun them around and pinned her against the wall, instantly grinding their pelvises and making her moan from the much appreciated contact.

"Aren't your Majesty so horny lately? I wonder what put you in this mood."

"Are you complaining?" Regina huffed rolling her hips and clenching her walls around Emma's cock.

Emma loved when Regina did that and the brunette woman knew it. It almost made her fall apart with all the pressure and heat her cock was receiving inside Regina's pussy.

At that time Regina was only thinking about her release. Any other day she wouldn't even consider the idea of fucking someone against a wall on an alley like some – again - cheap whore, her clothes all crumpled and her hair royally messed up. The scenario was almost hilarious if not chaotic. She felt a little bit of shame at their current prediction, Emma's pants weren't even properly down and her pencil skirt was caught on her waist, her panties long ripped and laying on the floor while Emma fucked her hard and deep with every thrust.

"Not at all, just making an observation. I like it when you talk dirty to me."

They were kissing and Emma's thrusts got faster and deeper when suddenly a door opened loudly and Ruby Lucas stepped into the alley, at first not noticing the couple that was also so absorbed on their activity they didn't noticed her. Until she turned around. And screamed. Loud.

"Oh my – Oh my God!"

Ruby's scream made Emma's head turn to the voice and she immediately put Regina's legs down on the ground, remaining still inside of her. Ruby's mouth was hanging open and she was staring at them with such incredulity in her eyes. First, Emma's pants weren't even properly down and her white ass was hanging bare in the air. Second, Regina's pencil skirt was raised to her waist and her hair was so messed up she didn't recognized her at first. Third and last, she could still see Emma's dick inside Regina as she did not stop moving inside the former mayor.

"Miss Lucas! Stop staring!" Regina screamed as soon as she saw where Ruby's eyes were. In the middle of their legs.

"Ruby!?" Emma stated as surprised as Regina were.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you are doing it in the alley!" Ruby said slowly, half growling and still staring. "I knew you guys were at it like bunnies but – what if Granny catches you?"

"Ruby? Can you like, go away?" Emma said trying not to get anymore hard than she was. Ruby staring at them only made her arousal more evident and by the little moan Regina tried to cover she knew the older woman was also aroused from it.

"Yes, Miss Lucas, go take yourself for a walk!" Regina sneered. "And stop sniffing us!"

Ruby snapped her eyes from their legs to Regina's face, her incredulity written in her eyes.

"I am not –"

"Turn around!" Regina screamed and the woman forcefully turned around. Regina took a deep breath before talking again. "Now go away! Oh, and remember to keep what you saw to yourself otherwise I will destroy you!" She threatened despite her voice being hoarse from all the moaning she had done.

Emma giggled as soon as Ruby indignantly walked away. Regina tried to remove herself from Emma, but the blonde woman held her in place.

"I was not done with you, your Majesty." Emma purred thrusting again inside her. Regina moaned and instantly spread her legs a little more.

"We can't continue here Emma, someone else could walk on us and Oh –" Emma licked her neck, biting it while starting to thrust inside Regina again.

"Oh, yes, we can and we will continue it here." This time she was really going to show Regina how harder she could really fuck her. "I'll make it quick. Promise."

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

Main Street was busy today. Regina was walking happily through the street on a brightly Saturday morning, her car forgotten on her driveway. Her hands were in her cardigan pockets and her Louboutin's were clicking rhythmically against the pavement.

Those last weeks were nothing short of amazing and Regina was really contemplating not stopping sleeping with Emma. The woman was insatiable and she was too, of course, but she had never thought it would feel all this good. She had lost count of how many times they had slept together. Emma just knew where to touch her and sometimes when she came they would stay connected, Emma still inside of her and strangely running her fingers through Regina's back. Those were really good and awkward moments in their post-coital bliss.

As she walked without a care in the world, her mind remained elsewhere, particularly on a certain blond woman with a very poor clothing style. She smiled involuntarily and suddenly collided with something. Her face darkened instantly before she saw who the person that collided with her was. She cursed mentally for not having paid attention to her surroundings.

"Regina. Hello." Robin Hood said cheerily, his hand coming to rest on her forearm. The move was instantly faced with a glare and he removed his hand almost instantly.

"Hello Robin, how's the baby?" Regina cursed again. She didn't meant to sound so bitter about the baby, Regina actually liked the little girl as much as she liked Roland.

"She's fine actually. How are you?" His eyes were shining with affection. He was looking at her with those hungry eyes and while some time ago it would have made her swoon for him this time it left her a little uncomfortable and feeling annoyed. "I haven't seen you around for quite some time now. Is everything alright?"

Tilting her head to the side, Regina was conflicted between saying the truth or the half-truth. Then she gave him a fake smile and decided for the last one.

"Everything is fine. I'm just…" Fucking Emma. "Busy." Her fake smile was so fake she almost felt her face burning.

Robin didn't seem convinced with her answer and leaned closer, pressing for answers.

"Busy doing what?" He frowned.

"I -" Regina stopped, grimacing shortly after.

He watched her face change instantly and what stunned him was how it changed from a polite one to a disgusted one. All Regina knew was that one minute she was distractedly walking through Main Street looking happy in her daydreams and the next one she was feeling nauseated and in need to find a bathroom as quickly as possible.

Robin watched her turn around without another word and run to Granny's on the other side of the street. He was terribly confused as to what happened in that moment. Maybe he'd been too noisy? He knew he shouldn't have approached her, but she was strangely looking too happy this morning and his curiosity got the best of him.

"Wonder what's got into her."

He shrugged dismissing the moment and continued to walk along Main Street, smiling softly remembering his new baby girl at home.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina was pacing in her living room. Henry was at school and would only come back much later. She was considering starting dinner when the mere thought of Chicken Parmesan made her nauseated. She grimaced swallowing hard.

"Hey Regina."

She rolled her eyes at the voice behind her. Emma just loved showing up behind her just to scare her. Oh, and she also had the worse timing ever.

"Emma. I – I'm not really in the mood for sex today." Her voice wavered.

"I see."

Emma had not yet moved and that made her stay on alert. By now the woman would have been hovering over her or trying to put her hands all over her body. Then she felt it.

The eyes on her back were burning her skin. She knew Emma was staring openly at her and her skin started to boil with all the staring thing, it was making her very uncomfortable and out of place.

"Could you stop staring?" Her voice came out sharp, not even bothering to look at Emma. "It's annoying."

"We certainly are in a mood today, hum?"

"If you came here to –"

Emma approached her carefully and raised a hand to her cheek. Regina looked at her with something like panic and relief.

"Are you alright?"

It didn't feel right at all, she thought. The concern on Emma's voice was palpable and she was struck with it. Tearing her eyes off Emma, she struggled to put some distance between them.

"Why Miss Swan, someone could say you care."

"I do care." There it was again. This time Regina dismissed the concerned tone and forced herself to remember how she got herself in this situation.

"Well, if you did you wouldn't have forced me to have sex with you by threatening to kill our son."

"I wasn't really going to do anything to him, you know that right?"

Emma's voice was so small in that moment that she had to close her eyes to not spill any tears. She didn't even know why she was so emotional today. Giving her back to Emma, she prayed the blonde haired woman would listen to her this time and do what she asked.

"Just leave me alone, Emma."

Emma stared at her back waiting for a signal not to go. When she received none, she silently disappeared. When Regina turned back around, the living room was once again empty.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina was eyeing the whole pharmacy suspiciously. She was making sure no one inside saw her on that section. She couldn't afford being spotted on that section. She collected what she wanted from the shelves with her left arm, everything falling in the cart as it went instantly full. She tried to pay the fast as she could but the cashier boy wouldn't stop staring at her funny as he organized all her boxes inside a plastic bag.

"What are you staring at?" She sneered at him and he jumped a little.

He hurried and gave her the change, praying that the former Evil Queen wouldn't kill him right there for not having her missing 50 cents. Just when she was making her exit, distracted verifying if all her boxes where there she collided with something and all her boxes were on the floor.

"Regina! I'm so sorry!"

That voice made her cringe inside and curse the skies. Of all the people she just had to run into the one she didn't want to see the most. Snow freaking White.

"Pay attention to where you are going, Snow." Snow went to help her but Regina's voice came sharp and not very friendly.

"I said I'm sorry." Then Snow seemed to really look at the boxes and her eyes widened before returning to Regina's face. "Why are you –"

"It's none of your concern." She cut her, smiling internally at the frightened face snow made when she heard her voice. Her Evil Queen voice. "And do stick to your business, dear."

A stunned Snow saw Regina turn on her heels and disappear as quickly as possible from the pharmacy.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

David was tapping his fingers on the steering will when he saw an empty handed and pale looking Snow exiting the pharmacy. Her eyes were so big he instantly knew something had happened.

"David! You won't believe what I just saw." Snow closed the car door so loud he winced.

"And what did you saw?"

"Regina. Inside. With a lot of pregnancy tests. A full bag." She was hyperventilating now.

"Oh."

"Do you know what that means, David?" Snow asked excitedly, tilting her head towards her husband.

"That… she… bought a lot of pregnancy tests?" David stared at her confused. It was so hard to understand Snow these days.

"No, David!" Snow groaned, rolling her eyes at her husband. "It means that she must be pregnant!"

"Oooohhh. Right. That too."

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

"Why don't you summon me anymore?"

She was sitting with her legs crossed in her bed reading a book and that only made it more creepy and dramatic. Regina really wondered if Emma was really the dark one although Rumple would compete against her on her ridiculousness.

"Shit, Emma. Don't scare me like that."

The book flew from Regina's hands and Emma laughed when she heard the curse word coming out of Regina's mouth.

"Damn, look at you saying a bad word!" She said with a grin.

"Well, it just slipped out. Can't blame me if my first reaction when you appear is to say a bad word."

"Alright, no need to get all sassy with me. I came here for other reasons."

Oh Regina knew very well what 'other reasons' she had to appear without being summoned.

"No, you are not getting anymore sex. It seems that lately you seem to only think – which is extremely rare in your case – with your other head." She looked pointedly at the hard on already forming on Emma's pants.

"But, our deal…"

"Is over." Regina's voice didn't left space for protests. Emma now was pouting and doing those puppy eyes that looked very strange in a dark one. But Emma was not a normal dark one. Regina wondered briefly why Emma was not attempting to destroy them again – if she really wanted to – after all that Camelot stuff. "I already gave you enough nights to fulfill our miserably deal. We need to talk about more pressing issues than our deal." She took a deep breath before saying those two words.

She didn't even though what Emma's reaction would be. What if she laughed in her face? The only person she was currently sleeping with for three months now was Emma. It didn't even crossed her mind that Emma's little friend could actually function like a real one should, that's why she never considered to use any protection with her. Now she knew she should have used them or at least forced Emma to not release herself inside of her all those times. She mentally cursed herself for being so careless. She never had to worry about using condoms or any kind of protection with Robin because the man always made sure to never come inside of her, something that had deeply wounded her when Zelena announced she was pregnant with his child. But now she was very thankful for that or she would now be with the child of a man that didn't really loved her like he said all those times.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

Emma's face was hilarious, she thought. It was a mixture between incredulity, fear, surprise and something else she couldn't quite place her finger on.

"It seems that your… male asset really does work." Her eyes were attracted to Emma's tent again and she gulped trying to focus on what she knew Emma would ask her. How? Since when did she knew? "You know I have not been feeling very well lately. So I – When I noticed my period was late for more than two weeks I went to the pharmacy last week and I bought some… pregnancy tests." That unpleasant experience made her grimace. "And I also ran into your mother."

"So the tests came all positive?"

"Yes, indeed." Her face was so serious that Emma didn't doubt her for a second, until her four next words. "All eighteen of them."

"What? You had to buy the whole pharmacy?" Emma now stared at her incredulously, her voice having raised an octave.

"What did you want me to do, I've never done this before!" Regina's voice raised so high Emma thought she might have broken her windows.

Regina felt her face burn in a shameful lost expression. She never demonstrated how much it was painful to her to admit she didn't know things from this world, and to blatantly admit that she didn't know what to do? Never. Regina Mills always knew what to do or how to do it. But this time it was different. It was not like those first days when she had adopted Henry, no. It was a whole new level for her and she was quite scared to go through the pregnancy path.

"Geez calm down woman. Well if you must know I am very happy that you are carrying a little dark one in there." She smiled while patting her right hand on Regina's belly. The movement was instantly interrupted when Regina stepped away from her touch.

"I don't know if I am glad or not. I didn't plan this." Her hand went subconsciously to her belly. The vulnerability in her voice was palpable and quickly covered by a sudden anger. "It's all your fault!" She pointed angrily at Emma. "You and your stupid tricky deal, just had to trick me. Look, there's Regina walking on the street, lets trick her in to have sex with me so I can get her pregnant with my… my male asset!"

Emma rolled her eyes going to sit on her bed.

"I already told you that it's a cock and I don't really talk like that. My dark one voice is much better than Rumple's." This time was Regina rolling her eyes watching Emma pout like a child.

"I don't care! You got me pregnant and I am going to destroy you!" Regina growled.

"Whoa, whoa, don't need all that violence ma'am." Emma got up and tried to go as far away as she could from the fireball glowing in Regina's hands. "Look at the bright side, you can still kill my mother with a heart attack when we tell her." That's it. That would definitely convince Regina this was not such a bad idea. But the growl she heard next told Emma otherwise because Regina now looked like she was really going to flame her pretty ass.

"I am not going to tell Snow White anything about this!"

"Aw come on, I really want to see her face!" Emma whined earning _the_ glare from Regina.

Her night was just getting better and better, Regina thought sarcastically.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

"I told you Robin wasn't with Regina." David said, holding Snow's hand while they walked along Main Street.

She and David were just coming back from Granny's where they had encountered the man and Snow excitedly hugged him and gave him congratulations for the baby Regina was expecting. She didn't know what to do when she saw him around and she couldn't contain her mouth, much to David's amusement. The poor man's face fell instantly when he said he wasn't the father of Regina's baby and Snow instantly panicked, looking mortified at David searching for some help.

"Then who is the father of her baby?" It just didn't make sense! Who was Regina sleeping with that no one in town had saw them? "No one in this town would want to sleep voluntarily with the Evil Queen!"

They had stopped right outside their house, facing each other on the front steps.

"Well, she may have been the Evil Queen but someone must have forgotten that. I mean, no one's blind here, she's still pretty hot, Snow." David shrugged nonchalantly.

"David!" Snow looked at him mortified.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

"I'm not sure if we should continue to do this here, Regina. I mean, you are pregnant."

Emma was holding her hips while she slid up and down on her dick. Her dress was hiked at her thighs and Emma didn't even had the time to pull her pants properly down, just had the zipper opened so her cock could enter Regina as quickly as possible.

"That doesn't mean I don't get to be horny!" She rolled her eyes going down on Emma's cock a little roughly. Emma moaned and rolled her hips to meet Regina's.

"Well… its fine by me. But what if my parents –"

"Oh! Oh my God!" Snows scream was so loud it petrified the two women on the couch. Emma raised her eyebrows not knowing what to do with a flushed and horny Regina sitting on her lap with her raised dress and guilty face, impaled on her cock and now completely frozen too.

"Charming no - Don't come in Charming!" Snow screamed to her husband in a desperate plea.

"Why shouldn't I… come… in?" David's smooth voice sounded while he came into view. He stared confused at Emma and Regina hugging on the couch, Regina on top of her. It was strange to see them hugging and even stranger to see Regina blushing.

"Oh my God dad please turn around you are staring!" Emma groaned embarrassed while Regina tried to hide her face on her neck. Of course they had to be caught by the two idiots!

With the shifting movement Emma's dick jerked inside Regina and she couldn't be more mortified that David was still looking at them.

"What am I staring at?" He looked confused at the three women.

"Charming, _please_." Snow pleaded while pushing him to turn around, mortified that he was till staring at them.

"What?" David looked at Snow then to the couch where Regina still stood sitting on top of Emma. He repeated that three more times, not fully understanding why his wife was as red as a tomato and almost passing out and why Regina was hiding her face on Emma's neck.

Snow finally managed to make him turn around while he stared dumbly at her. "What? What? Weren't they… hugging?"

A giggle escaped Emma's mouth when Snow White face palmed herself.

 **The end.**


End file.
